This application seeks partial support for the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) conference on Immunoreceptors to be held from July 8-13, 2012 in Snowmass, Colorado. The aim of this meeting is to provide in-depth coverage of recent advances in the field of immunoreceptors, in a highly interactive environment. Highlighting new developments on a variety of receptors that play key roles in the immune system, it will have a particular emphasis on antigen receptors, adhesion molecules, complement receptors, immunoglobulin family receptors and Fc receptors. This theme has enormous relevance for the biopharmaceutical industry because very many new drugs reaching the clinic or in development are based on immunoglobulins or their derivatives, or target immunoreceptors and/or associated ligands. The meeting will thus span basic research through to clinical application. Thirty-seven invited speakers and eighteen young scientists selected from submitted abstracts will speak on the following themes: a. Evolution of immunoreceptors, and the implications for immunity b. Immunoreceptor structure-function relationships c. Supramolecular organization of immunoreceptors in the immunological synapse d. Intermolecular interactions on the cell surface and their linkage to signal transduction e. Immunoreceptor signaling mechanisms f. Contributions of immunoreceptors to inflammation and autoimmunity g. Clinical and therapeutic implications In addition, there will be 4 poster sessions providing ample time for all delegates to discuss issues with each presenter. To enhance the experience for younger researchers there will be a Meet the Expert session, which will provide an additional opportunity for direct interaction with the senior PIs present. The conference will provide new and exciting insights into research activity at the forefront of international efforts n this important field. It will provide opportunities for researchers at all levels from around the globe to meet and network, leading to new ideas and increased collaborative interaction that will drive this research field forward. Novel therapeutic applications are likely to ensue. Further, by providing opportunities for younger researchers to present their research and to meet and discuss their work with more established scientists, it will act as a springboard for the development of future investigators in the field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The FASEB Immunoreceptors conference will bring together international scientists who work at the forefront of investigations into the intricate workings an coordination of the body's immune system. The meeting will allow leading researchers to present and discuss the latest findings, forge new interactions, develop new ideas, and establish collaborative efforts that will lay the basis for new and improved treatments for many common disorders including inflammatory conditions such as allergy and asthma, autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, as well as major infections and cancer. In addition, the meeting will provide an invaluable opportunity for young researchers to present their work and to interact with more established scientists in the field, ensuring the development of the next generation of scientists committed to this important discipline.